Cartoon Theme Songs Parodies
by VideoGamer13
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1: PokéManiacs

We are the PokéManiacs!

And we battle to the max!

Don't just sit back and relax

Fight foes till you collapse

We're PokéManiacs!

Magby and Elekid: Come join the Poké Brothers-

Smoochum: And Poké Sister Smoochum!

All three: Just for fun we run around the Alola region!

They lock us up in Great Balls when we don't stand to reason

But we break out and then scedaddle; now you know our fun!

The PokéManiacs!

Smoochum's cute and Elekid yaks

Magby packs the Fire Blast while Absol uses Night Slash

We're PokéManiacs!

Meet Rattata and Muk who want to rule Lavaridge Town

Forces of Nature flock together but Pachirisu knocks them down!

Stoutland chases Marill while Jigglypuff sings a verse

While Game Freak's flipped, we have no script, so why bother to rehearse?

We're PokéManiacs!

We have seven gen contracts!

We battle to the max; we're all wearing a Focus Sash!

We're PokéMany!

Totally insane-y!

* * *

(All endings follow below.)

Smoochum's endings:

"Mistralton's plane-ys!

Gym Leader Flannery!

It's your destiny!

Pokémon Centre!

Primal Groudon OP!"

All three endings;

"Azumarill-y!

All urbane-y!

Litwick has a flame-y!

Cacophony*!

Rayquaza's faking!

Ludicolo and a Slaking!

Psythe** Gallade-y!"

Magby's endings:

"Where's Lickilicky?

No pain, no gain-y!

Overte Way-ny!

Moongeist Beam***-y!

Pichu Bro-neys!

Kalos's Klefki!"

Elekid's endings:

"Night and day-ny!

Shedinja is a pain-y!

Lapras Tessie****!

Dana dellany!

Mightyeny!

Delibird is candy cane-y!

Um..."

Official ending:

A trainer class's name-y:

PokéManiacs! Those are the facts!

* * *

 ***- A lost Ability from Generation III.**

 ****- The nickname of chuggaaconroy's Gallade in Pokémon Platinum, as well as mine in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire.**

 *****- The signature move of the Gen VII Pokémon Lunala.**

 ******- The nickname of chuggaaconroy's Lapras from Pokémon FireRed, as well as mine from Pokémon X.**


	2. Chapter 2: Greenie and The Brain

Greenie: Gee, Brain: whatcha wanna do tonight?

The Brain: The same thing we do every night, Greenie: try to take over the valley!

They're Greenie and The Brain

Yes, Greenie and The Brain

One is a genius, the other's insane

They're on the 3DS; the game is fabulous!

They're Greenie, green Greenie and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!

Before each floor is done, King Boo's plans are unfurled

By the rise of the Dark moon, he'll rule the Mushroom world!

Luigi and The Brain

Yes, Greenie and The Brain

Their ScareScraper fame is easy to explain!

To show their spectral worth, they'll throw King Boo off the earth!

They're Greenie, green Greenie and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain-

Greenie: Nanaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3: Sun and Moon Adventures

We're Psychic- and Dark-types

We're double weak to Bug-types

Resisted by Fairy-types yet weak to Reshiram!

It's Fire- and Dragon

The thing once dueled with Zekrom

Adventures of Gen VII all begin with the Rowlet!

* * *

So here's Melemele, it's the island where we start

The player's home, Meowth is known; Alola works of art!

Eeveelution rejected

Expect the unexpected

Since Sun and Moon Adventures are about to start!

* * *

Resisted by Florges, it's Charizard and Moltres

A Delibird just freezes, and here comes Talonflame!

Poor Umbreon's stalling

But Blissey's better at walling

Mimikyu's unlucky, and Mudsdale is insane!

* * *

So come join the others and Alola's family

Hilarious adventures, in the land, the sky and the sea!

Malamar

And Inkay

We're duel typed Psychic/Dark...yay!

Join Sun and Moon Adventures and enjoy the fun!

But now this parody's done!


	4. Chapter 4: Cloud Town Adventures

Everyone: We're young clones, we're loony

We're wacky, silly, goony

You can play with the blue knees on Skyworld temporarily!

Our jokes acting faster, richer, alabaster

Four young children's adventures, Skyworld classic comedy!

So here's home Cloud Town, it's where we live and where we play!

We don't know how to battle, but we fight the day away!

Hikari, and Blapi

They're straight out of Biloxi

In our Cloud Town adventures, it's a Cloud Town day!

There's Nachure and Ivory

Ivory: I think that's poison ivy

Everyone else: And don't forget Polly on those old piano keys!

So come join the young clones and our Skyworld family

Hilarious adventures, in the air, the sky and sea!

We're young clones, we're loony

We're wacky, silly, goony

And do you like our wings and staffs better up or down?

LET'S ALL GO TO CLOUD TOWN!


	5. Chapter 5: Smash and Bash Adventures

We're smashing, we're bashing

We're all a little dashing

The roster is crashing

And all the Assist Trophies!

We're battle dispensers

We crack the Smash Ball sensors

On Smash and Bash Adventures we're a bunch of oddities!

* * *

So here's the World of Trophies, it keeps everything apart

Out home sweet home, it stands alone; a smashing work of art!

Ice Clinbers rejected

Expect the unexpected!

Since Smash and Bash Adventures is about to start!

* * *

They're happy to meet you

They're Pikachu and Pichu!

King Dedede will beat you

And Pit's a major pain!

It's Game and Watch who's funky

Mega Man is clunky

Kirby's unlucky

Bowser Jr. is insane!

* * *

In vast halls of Smash Mansion we earn our Melee degrees

The smashing staff's been getting laughs since 1983!

We're smashing, we're bashing

We're all a little dashing!

It's Smash and Bash Adventures, so come join the fun!

And now this intro's done.


	6. Chapter 6: Super Diamondbacks

Our team's the Super Diamondbacks

And we're batters to the max

So just sit back and relax

You'll cheer till you collapse

For Super Diamondbacks!

* * *

Come join the Diamond Brothers and the Diamond Sister Deej!

Of course we're only kidding; DJ really is a he!

No matter what may happen, leave the opponents be

The fans all shout, "Three strikes, you're out!" And now you know the theme!

* * *

The Super Diamondbacks!

DJ's cute and coaches yak!

Other players up to bat

While the fans overreact

To Super Diamondbacks!

* * *

Meet both of the coaches who rules the baseball universe

Opponents flock together; parents whack them with a purse

Mothers chase their children while singers sing a verse

Do not shout, "Sup!" Y'all huddle up, cause we've gotta rehearse!

* * *

We're Super Diamondbacks!

We have fourteen-game contracts!

We're batters to the max

Dirty socks stuck in our slacks!

We're Diamond-y!

Totally insane-y!

Here's the team's name-y:

Super Diamondbacks! Ready to bat!


End file.
